Finalement c'est moi qui t'abandonne
by MunJ'o
Summary: One Shot Mello et Matt. Attention spoil


**Disclaimer** : Si quelqu'un arrive par le plus grand des miracles à kidnapper où même à emprunter Mello et Matt, qu'il mes les envoie chez moi, je serai m'en occuper !

**Note** : euh… ben rien pour une fois je vous épargne les graaaaaandes anectodes supers intéressantes sur ma vie lol (je sais ça va vous manquer xD). Un peu de sérieux, je crois que je suis foutue, j'ai osé écouter du Chantal Goya…. Avouez, je suis incurable ?

**Note 2** : Sorteeeeez les pitits mouchowar

**Note 3** (pour le fun) : Encore désolée si vous arrivez encore à trouver des fautes, je sais ça casse un peu le one shot si y'a la méchante faute bien voyante en plein milieu, mais je promets que je fais ce que je peux !

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé si tu avais un jour eu peur de quelque chose, toi qui est si sûr et si fière. C'est un grand mystère pour moi, tu ne laisse jamais paraître aucunes faiblesses, c'est peut être pour ça que je t'ai toujours admiré.

_Mello, tu n'as jamais eu peur dis moi ?_

Lorsque que je te vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces conneries faites ensemble. C'était une sorte de complicité dangereuse, tu m'entraînais toujours dans un de tes plans foireux mais j'aimais la saveur que tu donnais au risque.

Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas changé, rien à changer... Tu es toujours ce jeune enfant turbulent et moi le jouet qui te suis. Parce que sans toi j'ai peur, parce que sans toi je suis perdu. Tu as une assurance contagieuse. Lorsque tu me regarde et que tu me dis que tout ira bien, j'oublie tout dans tes yeux et je te fais confiance. Je me sens mieux parce que c'est justement toi qui me le dis, c'est tout simplement magique

Comme ce jour là, tu t'en rappelle ?

Moi je ne peux pas l'oublier. C'était à Wammy's House, la première fois que tu m'as parlé fut la dernière fois où j'ai eu peur. Alors que tu venais à peine de te faire attraper en train de voler du chocolat, tu es venu vers moi comme si de rien était et tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais toujours enfermé dans un monde virtuelle. Tu as été la première personne à me porter de l'intérêt. C'était bête... Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais su pourquoi jusqu'à ce que tu me le demande, je n'ai jamais réellement cherché à comprendre moi même. Tu te rappel ce que je t'ai répondu ?

_Parce que j'ai peur..._

C'était bête... je le sais... mais tellement vrai. C'était une peur irrationnelle, j'avais peur de vivre alors que toi tu croquais la tienne à pleine dent ! Je préférais m'isoler lâchement dans les jeux. C'était une échappatoire sûrement, parce qu'avec les jeux, tout est plus simple. Si quelque chose ne va pas, il suffit d'éteindre la machine et de tout recommencer. Alors que la vie passe mais ne recommence jamais. Voilà de quoi j'avais peur... peut-être de commettre des erreurs, de ne pas réussir à me pardonner, de blesser... de te blesser...Mais toi, tu m'as sortie de cette frayeur, tu m'as sauvé d'une crainte trop oppressante, tu m'as tendu la main et tu m'as dit que tu allais me montrer quelque chose. Puis tu m'as entraîné dans cette église en pleine nuit. Notre première fugue, mon premier bonheur.

Une croix dorée reflétée les rayons de lune sur ton corps, l'atmosphère était mystérieuse mais douce et rassurante, comme toi. Tu t'es assis sur un banc et tu as fermé les yeux. Tu ressemblais à un ange comme ça avec ton sourire innocent. Tu essayais de te faire pardonner dans une prière silencieuse, tu essayais de t'excuser d'être aussi vivant. Et je me suis senti ridicule. J'ai compris que j'avais perdu du temps, j'ai compris que la plus grosse connerie que j'avais faite été de ne pas en avoir assez profité. J'ai su qu'à partir maintenant toutes mes peurs avaient fini par se réunir en une seule et même crainte : celle de te perdre

Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas changé, rien à changer... Tu es toujours ce jeune enfant turbulent et moi le jouet qui te suis. Mais aujourd'hui tu es allé trop loin, tellement loin que ça a faillit te coûter la vie. Cette cicatrice sur ton paisible visage me rappellera toujours cette peur, cette peur sournoise et bien réelle cachée au plus profond de moi, celle de ne te voir plus qu'à travers un souvenir. Tu es passé au delà de tes propres limites et tu le sais. Et encore une fois, tu n'as pas eu peur. Tu as joué avec ta vie avec tellement de simplicité et d'honnêteté que je n'arrive pas à penser que tu puisses m'abandonner un jour.

Une voiture lancée à plusieurs kilomètres heure sur une route. Dans la nuit sombre, seules les alarmes de sirène qui crachent leur venin assourdissant viennent profaner ce silence nocturne. Puis soudain, un barrage. La voiture s'arrête dans un dérapage grinçant. Un homme sort. Il est roux et il fume tranquillement une cigarette un sourire aux lèvres. Son visage est encore jeune, là, caché comme une rumeur derrière ses lunettes orangées.D'autres hommes en noir pointent leur arme sur lui et l'un d'eux hurle quelques ordres. Le roux lève ses mains doucement, toujours souriant. L'homme en noir ne tiens plus ; il tire. Le métal froid traverse le corps du visé, surpris. Les autres hommes imitent le premier. Les balles perforent de tout part le corps du jeune roux. Finalement le premier coup aura été le plus dur, le premier coup lui aura appris que c'était la fin pour lui, les autres balles, il ne les sentira pas. Doucement son corps meurti s'affale sur la carrosserie de sa voiture. Sa cigarette s'échappe de sa bouche dans un dernier souffle et vient mourir dans une tache de sang. Il lui avait dit que tout irai bien, mais cette fois là, il lui avait menti.

_Et toi Mello... Tu n'as jamais eu peur dis moi... de me perdre un jour ?_


End file.
